Turquise Wonders
by Locked Advantages
Summary: The turtles meet a young woman with much in stored. But is she a friend or a foe?


Throughout the distance the young woman felt her feet through the wetness of the rain drops, the water damp around at her feet as she tried to make her way through, not knowing what to do not even knowing why she was here in the first place just because of something she was told would be best for her. As she continued her mind went back to the reason why she was here because she was told that help could come to her if she asked for it correctly, not knowing what to do she tried to continue having no idea where she was headed.

Her turquoise eyes glanced around shyly as she glanced around slowly as if to make sure that no one was following her throughout the city, almost apprehensively. Slowly she glanced around as she felt her body starting to tremble from the coldness but as well as something else within the air. Glancing around as she moved to sit down upon the coldness right under her glancing around shyly within the air almost feeling as if she was being watched by someone or something, not knowing what to do.

In the distance hidden Raphael turned to his brothers annoyed that they were just sitting there watching this young woman instead of going back to their own home while Michelangelo and Donatello seemed indifferent about the situation, he noticed his oldest brother's eyes watching her so intently, as he glared over at his brother fiercely.

"Yo, Fearless leader, you got something wrong with your eyes?" he asked finally with a smirk coming across his face. For the first time Leo glanced up at his brother a bit tired from how long they were sitting here but he focused his attention onto the lost brunette. There was something about the way she held herself as if she was hurting but he wasn't sure if the hurt was within her that made her scared or physically as she scattered about trying to find her bearings.

"No Raph, I am fine I am just figuring what we should do" he said taking a breath glancing over at Mike and Don, noticing their eyes glancing back at him unsure.

"Bro, she is a pretty thing, look at that dudette" exclaimed Mike with a smile as the others could tell he was excited as he checked her out with his widening eyes. Leo couldn't help to star and agree, but he would never let his brothers hear his thoughts about her as Donatello turned to him.

"You think she is lost also?"

"I could have told you that!" Retorted Raph bitterly taking a step away from his brothers knowing that all of them wanted to help the young woman but for all he knew she could have been an enemy. Why else would she be so close to the sewers? It wasn't as if this area was where many people would choose to hang out especially alone like this in the end.

"Well I think we should follow her just to make sure she is okay" said Leonardo, a little concerned about what may happen.

"You really think it's a good idea assuming she is going somewhere?" asked Don a bit indifferently to Leo knowing that they had a great risk if she saw them. Knowing the dangers that haunted them the four of them remained hidden within the shadows, knowing what could happen if they were seen by anyone…the risk that they could have put themselves into.

"I just think we should follow her until she seems to be somewhere safe and out of a bad situation, assuming she is doing so" he said cautiously but as he said that he heard the footstep nearby several as their attention turned to where the young woman was standing there unknowing what to do.

Through the darkness the young woman froze as she turned to feel the familiar presence right in front of her of the man that she always feared, seeing the smirk around his charismatic features as she stood there, feeling so much going through her feeling his darkness surrounding her, his men nearby.

"What do you want?" she asked softly finally finding her own voice not knowing what to do, trying to back away but firmly he grabbed her wrist as she was about to move backwards as she tried to squirm away from him knowing he would just cause her more trouble in the end. Why was he the one who always had to find her in the end as all she wanted to be going farther in to her own little shell? (No humor there, lol)

"What do I want? Perhaps you back where you must be little one" he said with some kind of accent coming out from a far country that was for sure. The brunette felt his glance on her as she felt the courage to run away from him as she felt her body knock into another man's feel his features against her own, as fear over took her, not knowing what to do at all.

"Please where's my precious?" she asked finally, feeling the tears hidden within her eyes knowing she would kill him somehow if he touched her sweetheart, she would find the courage to kill him herself if he touched a bone on her precious head. She notice him smirk as the darkness and coldness became all around her as she struggled against him trying to find away to get free from all those men. She suddenly felt the stronger man grab her from behind and slap her so hard across the face that she froze where she stood, not knowing what to do. Tears welled up against her face unable to do much as she tried to run for cover to get away from everything her book bag close against her shoulders, feeling so much energy surrounding her.

"Now you're going to be a good girl for us? You will behave like the worthless bitch you are, won't you?" she finally asked the man who frightened her say almost in a soft tone as he'd use to a puppy or a little girl who needed the guidance. "You won't runaway again, slut. Or do we have to teach you another lesson in whom you belong to?"

"Please why can't you just let me go?" she finally asked not able to hold back, the tears streaming down her face, as she tries to squirm back feeling the crowd moving in on her as she took out a knife moving it towards him not even knowing what to do with it. "If you touch me again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

The brunette trying to look them straight in the eyes knowing that it was a dangerous thing that she was attempting to doing, but she wanted her life back at this point. Trying to move closer to him holding the knife as firmly as she could in her soft fair skinned hands, looking him straight in the eyes, not wanting him to know how afraid she was. Feeling as much strength as she could trying to protect herself with the only means necessarily, closing her eyes as she noticed the men laughing as she felt them reaching out and touching her as she struggled to keep grasp on the knife not knowing what to do. Finally she feels someone slip the knife from her hands as if it's nothing but butter as slippery as such.

"Please, stay away from me!" she cried out finally trying to use her dirty boots to kick the man off of her feeling his boots land on her, keeping her down on the dirty street as she felt him move the knife to her throat, menace growing within his own eyes. Trying to squarm finally feeling his boot moving up to her neck choking her as she tried to breathe finally feeling the knife against her, closing her eyes nervously knowing that this was it. She was going to die. What on earth could she do to get herself out of this situation?

"Hey Dude, where is your manners? Haven't you heard the term about treating ladies with respect?" she heard the voice ask but before she could respond the man in front of her whom threw the knife down in her so hard and fast as she heard behind her the man and his friends who ever they were fighting behind her as she squarmed feeling the pain going through her as she tried to get up noticing some figure push the man away from her with a kick. He turned back to her as she noticed the blue bandana around his eyes hiding him from her as she tried to see his figure, not knowing what to do, feeling the pain going through her as she watched them fighting strange men around her. Finally she jumped up as she felt a man's hand on her back, glancing up at it she noticed the green hand upon her back, but she could feel a good intentions coming from it as she staggered against the wall, noticing his eyes staring intently at her.

"Let me go!" she cried out finding the urge to fight them, trying to find her feet to run but unable to do so, as she felt the hold on her as she glanced around not knowing what to do, Feeling him trying to shake her, noticing the orange bandana he was wearing, feeling herself falling into his arms, her legs betraying her…for the first time noticing the puddle of blood from underneath her where the knife was. Struggling as she noticed four of them around her, all taller than her as she struggled feeling their hands holding her still as her turquoise eyes widened fear as she noticed their hands green color upon her. "Let me go, please! What are you?"

"Listen Ma'am, we aren't here to hurt you, we are here to help you" said this calm voice, she shyly looked up noticing the one in the blue bandana said that as she felt a rush of anxiousness come over her as she tried to get up but she just fell back down. "Wait stay down there, your hurt"

"Dudette relax, I am just going to take the knife out to help you" said the one with the orange bandana as the young woman submissively obeyed and sat down on the stool next to the trash can, as she grimaced in pain. Her turquoise eyes glanced up at them nervously, feeling her body tremble as the man….the creature kneeled by her feel, feeling herself tremling wishing she knew what to do. "I am not going to hurt you, just taking it out, so you don't get any infections"

"Girl, we aren't some agency that goes around helping everyone in sight so forget it" snapped the one with the red bandana, the young woman trying to back away slowly almost feeling scared, wanting to be strong in front of all these strangers, closing her eyes trying to act as if the words didn't affect her.

"Raph, calm down, can't you see she is hurt?" asked the one with the orange bandana as he turned his attention back to her gently feeling around where the knife was. "Oh it's deep, listen what's your name dudette?"

"What do you want it to be?" she finally asked softly finally glancing up at the one tending to her wound, as she glanced down to the knife feeling it so deep within her. The other three questions glanced over at her with curiously wondering why she was being so protective over telling them her name as she shyly glanced away at the floor.

"Listen," Leonardo started to say gently kneeling down next to the brunette noticing how pale, almost afraid she was. Was it of them? Or the situation? Pulling his mind out of those thoughts he knew they had to take the matters at hand, she was an injured young woman that needed their help, in the name of honor he'd do anything to help her. But who was she? " I know you don't trust us Miss, I am not asking for that but your in need of our help. Your hurt now please tell us your name, nothing will come to you"

"How can I trust you? I don't even know what you are…Jerome could have sent you to hurt me. He said he would" she said nervously feeling her body trembling from underneath his glance. The turtles glanced around at one another noticing that there was something about this girl, that she was in trouble, there was something she was deeply scared about. What was it that made this girl so scared besides the recent events that they have seen?

"Just tell us your fucking name!" yelled the one with the red bandanna, the brunette stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say, She took a breath knowing that she couldn't trust them, quietly she glanced away emotionally, trying to hide all she was feeling within. Could she trust them with her name?

"Listen my name could get me in trouble if the people in the wrong hands found it out" she said softly, almost cautiously, feeling herself starting to break feeling the gentle hands of Mikelangelo on her knee as she grimaced in pain trying to stop it from going through her.

"We won't get you in trouble, we could help you" said Donatello finally after a moment, noticing how reserved this young woman seemed about her past. Taking a breath the young woman glanced around at the four of them then felt the pain shoot up her leg as she fell closer to the ground into Mikey's arms.

"Is she okay?" Leo asked racing over to the two, but he noticed the pain in her eyes that she was trying to hide. The blood was increasing more and more around both of them as her eyes were widening, painfully with horror as Leo noticed how pale she was getting. "Mikey?"

"The knife is deep, we need to take it out, she is losing a lot of blood" Mikey said, the turtles sighed finally realizing how in pain the young woman was. Each had a different expression on their face as Leonardo kneeled beside her noticing the blood dripping as they all realized that she was getting more weak by each moment that had pass them.

"Miss, how do you feel?" Leo asked not knowing what else to say, of course she didn't feel good…she had a knife in her. Mikey played with the knife trying to move it, not wanting to hurt the young woman too much but not knowing any other way. Raphael was behind Mike as Donatello was behind Leonardo, the young woman grimaced in pain becoming weaker and weaker.

"Hurts, please stop!" she finally cried out trying to stand up, but immediately felt the pain shooting up her legs as she shut her mouth, trying to deal with the pain not wanting these strangers to know how much it was hurting her. She felt herself falling back down into the one who saved her, the one with the blue bandana who seemed so polite as she grimaced looking up at him shyly.

"Miss, listen we need to take the knife out of you, it may hurt a bit…listen if we wanted to hurt you, one of us would have done that already" Leonardo finally said noticing the pain written all over the young woman's face. He was worried about her, he knew that he had to help her, it would be wrong to dishonor a woman like this but she seemed almost startled as if someone was going to attack any seconds. "Look no one here is going to hurt you, we want to help you"

The brunette glanced over all of them on her knees in the puddle of blood,feeling its liquid against her knees as she felt the one with the goofy smile with the orange bandana help her out, not knowing what to do as he help her back to where she was seated.

"Dudette, relax….it will be out in no time, just like in the movie King Kong, have you ever seen it?" he asked, as the other rolled their eyes at their brother's sense of humor at a time like this. The brunette watched him curiously, wondering what he was getting at trying to get her mind off of everything that happened over the night. Finally she noticed the one with the red bandana angrily coming towards her, who made her feel a bit scared earlier as she tried to back away not knowing what to do.

"Mikey, do us all a favor and shut up!"

"Aw, I was just having some fun and trying to make her smile!"

"Fuck it, I will just take it out!" snapped Raphael turning to the brunette quickly moving the knife from her knee as she cried out in pain, eyes watching them in pain as the blood fell more and more from her body. She noticed the one with the red bandana suddenly looking down at her concerned at her weak body, as she tried to stand up but feeling hands pushing her right back down, as she fought for some sort of control over herself.

"Listen we will be taking you somewhere you can get help" said a voice as the brunette felt her head pounding as she tried to look up but the pain was too much as she felt her turquoise eyes widening as she realized that she needed their help although she would never confess that to them. Raphael glared over at his brother, but inside he didn't know what to do since it was clear the girl needed help but there was always the fact that she could be an enemy. Was this all just an act for them to believe?

"Leo it's a bad idea" said Raph glaring over at him knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to bring an enemy back into the lair, he knew what could have happened if they bought the wrong person back there. Wasn't Leonardo suppose to be the catious one out of the four of them?

"But Raph we can't just leave her here, she is hurt!" Complained Mikey in his little brother tone as he glanced down at the brunette, clearly all of them knew that he would help anyone in danger out. They all would, the thing was they knew that Mikey was the one who would trust anyone much more than all the others. Donatello glanced at his brother as if thinking the situation out than back at the brunette, he knew an argument was about to start without even realizing the outcome.

"Leonardo, what are we going to do? You think it's a good idea to take her back to the lair?" asked Don as if thinking the situation out loud, knowing that it might not be the smartest thing to do with this situation. Silience filled the air as Leonardo knew from the start that it could take hours for someone to find her here this late at the night and even if they did, she could become worse.

"We're taking her back, listen its late and if someone found here, she could get hurt besides those men could have some more coming back for her. I think its better we take her down where she will be safe," said Leonardo noticing the young woman was in such pain that she was losing consciousness as he picked her up into his arms, feeling her soft skin against his own.

"What if she is the enemy?" retorted Raph, glaring at Leo with his own angry eyes, but Leonardo didn't care as he carried the young woman. Mikey quickly lift the lid to the manhole as they went down,noticing Raph give them a look and walk away as Donatello gave Raph a worried glance trying to grab him but Raph just walked into the distance.

"Raph, where are you going?" called Don into the distance but Raph didn't answer as he continued to walk away, Don just closed the manhole again as the three of them walked with the unconscious girl towards the lair. "Leo, what do you think we should tell her?"

"Hmm?"

"Well she didn't really see us before but I suppose she has and idea that we aren't exactly human. What are we going to tell her?"

"Yeah dude, its not like we are the guys next door that decided to help her out" said Mikey as he stopped and checked her pulse, feeling that it was subtle. "Damn!"

"What?" asked Leo's voice full of urgency, worried not liking how his brother reacted to the situation.

"He pulse its fading, we have to get her to Master Splinter before its gone completely!" Mikey said as the three of them ran to the lair, not knowing what to do. Damn, Leo thought if she dies it will be my fault we have to hurry as his brothers ran behind him into the lair noticing the rat sitting their waiting for him. Splinter's eyes glanced up at his sons worried, then noticing the young woman in Leonardo's arms.

"What is this, my sons?" he asked as Leo let the young woman lay down on the open couch, Donatello moving a pillow to her head to study it as Mike went to Splinter to explain the situation.

"Master Splinter, we found her and there was a fight we saved her but guy stuck a knife in her, Raph pulled it out, but her pulse is low. She is going to die!" exclaimed Mikey. Splinter glanced around his pupil with a sad and grim look on his face, as he let the words sink into him.

Chapter 2

Splinter quickly went over to the girl as he put his hand to her forehead, closing his eyes noticing how subtle her breathing pattern was as he turned to Leonardo, knowing that matters were going to have to be quick if they were going to save her.

"Leonardo ice patch now, Donatello get some more pillows!"

"Yes Master Splinter!" Leonardo said as they both hurried to fufill their duties to comply with the instructions that they were given. Mikey turned to the young woman as Splinter knew they needed to get the rush back within her as he closed his eyes.

"Michaelangelo, get a long t-shirt for her to wear!" ordered Splinter as Donatello came back in with the pillows moving the sleeping girl back up to place the pillows under her knowing that it was important for this to happen since Splinter knew what he was doing, he trusted him as the other turtles did. Leonardo came back with the cold patch of ice cold water, as Splinter glanced around then his eyes met Mikey's.

"Mikey, help me undress her, we need all the clothes off so we can tend to her wounds!" Splinter ordered knowing that this son was his best at tending the wounds and such out of all his four sons. Mikey got us on his knees and began to help unbutton the young woman's ripped blouse moving it up noticing several large scars on the young woman's stomach. The turtles gasped noticing the old scars against her as Leonardo turned to the older father like figure.

"Master Splinter, is there anything I can get for her?" he asked in a worried tone as he felt himself becoming more and more sorry for her as he remember what had happen out on the street before hand in the past. Was this pain cause from before or were they not able to stop it?

"Yes bandages, needles and bring the first aid kit, hurry!" ordered Splinter as Donatello turned around to sit down wondering what would happen next, feeling helpless since this didn't require any of his information within his own head. Leonardo hurried back into the room noticing the young woman lying on the couch all bruised and bleeding as Splinter and Mikey worked on her, but he could see how beautiful and strong she was at the same time. What was he doing? Why was he thinking so much about her within his mind?

"Master Splinter, look at all the scars and bruises!" Mikey exclaimed as the two continue to work on her body, to cover up the blood wounds the best that they could as Splinter put his hands to the scars noticing how deep some of them were. Leonardo glanced over concerned feeling so helpless, unable to do anything to help her as he noticed how hard they were working to help her.


End file.
